


Lab Work

by elfin



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony take a break from the lab work (a short and fluffy fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Лабораторная работа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641844) by [naid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid)



They’ve done as much as they can for now. The scan for gamma radiation given off by the tesseract is ongoing. The Trojan horse Tony uploaded into SHEILD’s computer systems the minute he stepped aboard is working to unlock every confidential file, to de-encrypt all the really interesting ones. It’s going to be an hour or so before it pays off.

From his yoga pose on one of the workbenches, Tony watches Bruce watching him.

“What?” The other scientist shakes his head, lowers his eyes, feigning an overwhelming interest in whatever’s on the monitor in front of him. “If you hadn’t heard, I love talking about myself. So whatever questions you have....”

“Can I see it?” The query comes out in a rush, amusing Tony no end, as if he has one chance to ask and if he doesn’t take it he never will. 

Tony taps the metal in his chest. “This?” Banner nods. “Sure.” Without hesitation, he lifts his Black Sabbath T-shirt off over his head, flexing his muscles as he does. Bruce looks slightly embarrassed, just as Tony expected, and maybe a little flustered but he approaches anyway, professional interest taking over as his eyes settle on the glowing light. Within a few seconds his unease at Tony’s inner exhibitionist is replaced by a real scientific fascination with the mini arc-reactor in his chest. He steps up close, fingers coming up to touch the cool metal housing, glancing up for permission to touch.

Tony swallows, nods, and watches while the technology keeping him alive is intimately examined. He tries to keep his heart from racing but he can’t keep his dick from reacting. After a few long minutes answering Bruce’s queries about the element he discovered, its half-life and maintenance, the effect it has on his body and its use to power the Iron Man Suit, he is more aroused than he can remember being. He doesn’t resist the urge, when it comes over him, to touch light fingertips to the greying hair just above Bruce’s left ear.

Bruce’s head snaps up, but he smiles the same way he’s been smiling at all of Tony’s teasing over the last couple of days and he needs to banish that idea.  
“Just so you know,” Tony assures, “this bit isn’t about trying to break your control.” He pushes Bruce’s glasses up on to his head with his thumb, bends forward from the waist and kisses him, just touches chastely sealed lips to his mouth and lingers for a second or two, and when he sits back, Bruce is still looking at him with the exact same expression.

“And just so you know,” he tells Tony, “there’s no better way to accomplish that than to do what you’re doing now.”

“Damn.” He can’t help but sigh, fingers still lingering in the man’s hair. “Well that’s irritating. Although... you’re still standing here so that’s a good sign.” He tilts his head, reads at least a passing interest in Bruce’s steady gaze, and decides, “This needs scientific research.”

Bruce actually laughs, a genuine sound, one that goes straight to Tony’s dick. “I have done some... research, in the past. Didn’t have much luck.”

Tony smiles broadly. “You need a lab partner.”

“Do I?”

“Definitely.”

“You’re going to recommend one?”

Unable to help himself Tony kisses him again, only this time he isn’t alone in it and Goddamn it if Captain Bloody America doesn’t have the worst timing in the whole world. At least he has the decency to look confused and slightly disapproving even if he can’t mange apologetic. Tony unhurriedly brings the kiss to an end, memorising the blissful expression on Bruce’s face – lips parted, eyes closed – before he nips his bottom lip and catches his stunned smile.

“What’s up, Cap?” 

Bruce breaks away quickly, Tony’s hand dropping from the side of his head, presumably only just realising they’re not alone. 

“Agent Coulson wants us all on the bridge.”

“What Agent Coulson wants, Agent Coulson gets.” Steve nods briskly, approving of that sentiment at least, and backs out of the room.

“And does Tony Stark always get what he wants?” Bruce asks after Rogers has vanished, not-so-subtle note of hope in his voice.

“Oh, yes. Always.”

Bruce slides his glasses back down onto his nose, turning away. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Published Fiction](http://www.madeleine-marsh.com/)


End file.
